This is a long-term project on the solubilization, characterization and purification of LH/hCG and FSH receptors and adenylate cyclase of testis and ovary. In addition to analyzing the properties of gonadotropin receptors and adenylate cyclase, these studies will lead to an analysis of the physical and functional relationships of the binding site and the enzyme complex in the cell membrane and in solution. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Dufau, M.L., Baukal, A.J., Ryan, D. and Catt, K.J.: Properties of detergent-solubilized adenylate cyclase and gonadotropin receptors of testis and ovary. Mol. Cell. Endocrinol. 6, 253-269, 1977. Catt, K.J. and Dufau, M.L.: Isolation and properties of gonadotropin receptors in hormone-receptor interactions: Molecular Aspects (Ed. G.S. Levey), Marcel Dekker Publishers, New York, 171-200, 1976.